


Impatient

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [26]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Month 2017, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: Korra was happy to tend to her girlfriend after she got hurt. But who knew Asami would be so stubborn?





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the final chapter of [March of Progress](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6996448/chapters/15938416), but you don't need to have read it for this to make sense. Suffice it to say, Asami got hurt, and Korra has to tend to her.

Korra came back from the store and found Asami dozed off at her desk.

She rolled her eyes, and sighed. Asami should still be in bed, and Asami _knew_ that. She’d damn near died a couple weeks ago, and though she was physically fine, the fight had taken a _lot_ out of her. Out of both of them, really, but Asami had given her all. It was taking a lot of time for her to recharge--assuming she ever fully would.

But what certainly wasn’t helping were Asami’s stubborn attempts to return to work.

“C’mon,” Korra said, scooping her girlfriend up.

“Jus… resting…” Asami murmured as Korra carried her back to bed and tucked her in.

When she came back in later to check on her, Asami had papers sprawled all over the bed around her, a pencil clutched in her hand, and some pillows propping up a book she was using to draw on.

Korra crossed her arms. “Asami, you’re supposed to be resting.”

“I’m in bed, aren’t I?”

“That’s not what ‘resting’ means,” Korra said, moving to the bed and neatly picking up the papers. “How did you sneak this all in here, anyway?”

Asami sighed as Korra plucked the pencil from her hand. “If I told you, you’d just make it harder.”

Korra gave her a flat look. “Asami… you’re supposed to be recovering, remember?”

“It’s so _boring_ in here though. I’m tired all the time, but I’m not dead. I have to be _doing_ something.”

Korra sat on the bed, taking Asami’s hands and placing them in her lap. She traced her fingers inside Asami’s graphite-dusted palms. “I know what you mean. Want me to get the pai sho board?”

“That depends. You gonna put up a fight?”

“I don’t have to beat you,” Korra said, eyes glimmering. “I just have to stay in the game until you nod off.”

Asami didn’t like that one bit. She had her sleeves rolled up, a serious look in her eye when Korra returned, but the more Asami tried to stay awake, the sloppier her moves got. They remained evenly matched for longer than Korra had even managed, and she thought Asami might have even been on the defensive when she nodded off.

Korra quietly earthbent the pieces away, folded up the board, then spent the next few minutes rummaging through the room for any papers or office supplies Asami might have hidden. The bursts of energy she was getting didn’t last long, but the woman made efficient use of what she had.

Finally convinced she’d taken all the distractors out of the room, Korra crawled into bed beside Asami to take a nap herself. As little energy as Asami had, she always found just enough, even when asleep, to wrap an arm around Korra as soon as she was in bed too.

Asami wasn’t there when Korra woke up, though.

Korra grumbled, sneaking out of the bedroom, and sure enough Asami was in the office again. Awake this time, barely, with a light shining right at her face to keep her that way.

“Asami,” Korra scolded.

Asami groaned. “I know just… give me five minutes. The baffles on this engine need shoring up.”

“Whatever baffling thing you’re talking about will still be there once you’re rested and recovered.” She took the pencil from Asami’s hand, and flicked off the light.

Asami pouted, but let herself be pulled to her feet. “You keep saying that. But when will I be ‘rested and recovered’ enough?”

Hopefully, it won’t take you three years. “We don’t know exactly how this works. This situation is pretty unique, you know!”

“I’m awaaaaaa…” she nodded, and allowed Korra to put her back to bed.

Asami was going crazy being cooped up, and Korra didn’t want to be her jailer. She made dinner, and they took it in the dining nook by the kitchen. Asami still needed to lean on the wall to make it down the hallway, and her posture wasn’t as straight and proper as normal at the table, but she stayed awake and upright through the meal, and conversation flew back and forth as smoothly as ever.

Plus, the woman could _eat_ now. For somebody who had been mostly sedentary the last few weeks, she put away food as well as Korra did after a day of training. Korra took it as a good sign--and was pretty happy Asami enjoyed her cooking, too.

“That was delicious,” Asami smiled, dabbing her mouth with a napkin as Korra cleared the table.

“You always say that.”

“It always is.”

“Even when it’s plain rice?”

“That… is maybe a little less delicious, but how could I not enjoy something you took the time and care to make for me?”

Korra stopped halfway to the kitchen, and turned to raise an eyebrow at her.

“Too much?” Asami asked.

Korra rolled her eyes. “Yeah, a little thick. You gonna stay out here, keep me company? Or want me to take you to bed?”

“I think I’ll head to bed,” Asami said. “I can make it myself, though.”

“You’re sure?” Korra asked, shouting over the water as it filled the sink.

“I’m sure,” Asami answered.

Korra didn’t even bother checking the bedroom after she’d done the dishes. Of course Asami was in the study. Asleep, and teetering on the edge of her chair.

Korra hoisted her up--all these Asami-lifting reps were keeping her in shape, at least--and got her to bed. Asami was sleepily muttering something about a ‘Mako engine,’ as Korra tucked her in. She’d have to figure out something else soon, though--Asami wasn’t abiding by the recovery rules. Kya said lots of bed rest, and Korra meant to make sure that happened!

She pondered it as she got undressed herself, slipping into a long tank top and little else. It was too warm under the blankets for more, but if Asami was under covers, Korra would snuggle up under them too. They might be kicked off by morning, but she was gonna _start_ under the covers with her, at least.

That had nothing to do with Asami’s recovery, and everything to do with Korra wanting to touch her as much as she could. Annoying as she was, Korra loved her gorgeous girlfriend.

Korra was also getting wise to her tricks. She flicked off the lights, crawled into bed, and Asami didn’t move, didn’t curl up to her. It could be she was that zonked out, but Korra didn’t trust it.

She waited. She slowed her breathing, settled down, and waited.

It wasn’t ten minutes before Asami, oh so gingerly, started worming her way to the edge of the bed. Korra let her move just far enough that she couldn’t deny it, before pouncing.

“AAAH!” Asami yelped. “Korra, what is it?!”

“Don’t play coy with me, you sneak!” Korra said, clutching her wrists, straddling her waist, and grinning in the dark. “I swear, Asami, you’re relentless. Do I have to tie you to the bed?”

Asami paused. “That… might be rather exciting, actually.”

“What, I… no that’s not what I meant!”

“Now that you’ve put the idea in my head…”

“Asami! Stop trying to distract me! It’s actually night at this point, why do you keep trying so hard to get to your office?”

“Because I want to get some work done!”

“You’ll just keep yourself from recovering for longer!”

“You’ll keep me in bed for the rest of my life if you could!”

Korra chuckled. “Now who’s making things sound sexy?”

Asami growled in her throat, which didn’t put Korra off one bit. “I’m designing something to help you, okay?”

Korra paused, just a moment, smiled, but did not let her go. “What is it?”

“It’s an engine. Something I can put on a plane, to make it incredibly fast. That way, you could get where you need to go sooner. You could come back home sooner.”

How could Korra not kiss her for that? She did, and Asami kissed back a little, but Korra _still_ didn’t let her go.

Asami sighed. “We need to renegotiate our deal,” Asami said. “Clearly you are unreasonable.”

“ _I_ am unreasonable? Asami... “ Korra shook her head, planted a big kiss on her girlfriend, then spread her limbs out, collapsing herself right on top of her.

“Oof! Ouch… Korra?”

“Mhm?”

“You okay?”

“Yup.”

“...so, you meant to fall on me like that?”

“Mhm.”

“...Um…why?”

“Because this is the new deal,” Korra said. “Once you can push me off of yourself, I’ll trust that you’re strong enough not to wobble while you walk and bust your head open on a corner.”

“...Okay, I was wrong. _Now_ you’re being unreasonable.”

Korra pecked the underside of Asami’s chin, where her head had happened to land. “I also weigh quite a bit.”

“I…” Asami grunted, trying to shove Korra’s hips out of the way, but unable to budge the weight of her legs, “noticed.”

“All that muscle you love.”

“You can’t lay on top of me forever.”

Korra yawned. “I’m still technically recovering too. We’ll negotiate more in the morning.”

“Korra.”

“Good night, Asami.”

“Korra!”

“Love… you,” Korra said, already starting to doze.

Asami grumbled. “You’re a butt.”

“Mm?”

“...love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
